Ranma's Submission
by pnai-87
Summary: Ranma's life is complicated. What happens when he drags an innocent bystander into his problems?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The New Girl

Akane walked to school in a huff. _How dare that jerk leave without me_, she fumed. Apparently he'd been gone even before Kasumi had gotten up. _Where could he have disappeared to? Couldn't he at least let someone know?_ "If I catch him with Ukyo or Shampoo, I'm gonna­–" Then she saw him. He was leaning against a tree in front of the school, oblivious of the small group of girls gazing at him.

"Ranma." She growled, stomping toward him, her fist clenched tightly. "Where were you this morning?" Her angry scowl turned to surprise when he handed her a small cluster of marigolds.

"I'm sorry if I worried you. I was training. I'll leave a note next time." Ranma had a feeling she wouldn't be too pleased at finding him gone. He'd hoped the small flowers would save him a beating. He was stunned at how quickly her eyes softened.

She smiled, nuzzling the yellow petals. _She is so cute,_ he thought. No matter how easily he made her mad, it didn't seem to take much to please her.

"Well, let's get to class."

He breathed an inner sigh of relief and smiled back.

They walked to class in comfortable silence.

The girls immediately noticed them coming in together.

"Oh, Akane! Are those from Ranma?" Sayuri asked.

"Marigolds. How did he know they were your favorite?" Yuka said, teasingly.

Akane glanced at him. He crossed his arms, and maintained an air of indifference as the boys crowded around him. She didn't miss the slight blush on his face. When their eyes met, she winked at him. His flush deepened.

The teacher slammed the gavel onto the surface of his desk, effectively halting conversation. "Now that I have half of your undivided attention, I wish to inform you that we have a new student."

It was then they noticed the figure standing near the door. "My name is Nami Mitsukai." She bowed politely to the class, and then to the teacher. Her waist length hair curtaining her face. When she straightened, she looked at them with cool green eyes.

The teacher nodded at her. "Please take your seat, Mitsukai-san." He gestured to the far side of the room. The class watched as she walked to her desk. Right next to Ranma.

The teacher cleared his throat, snatching their attention back. "Please open your books to page 375 and…"

Throughout class several of the boys were caught either staring at the new girl or trying to pass her a note. At the end, most of the girls were openly glaring at her. For her part, Mitsukai either didn't notice her classmates' antics or chose to ignore them.

The only time she spoke, it was to ask Ranma when the dismissal bell was.

It was a brief exchange, hardly worth notice, but Ukyo saw it as a personal affront. She stepped in front of Mitsukai as she was about to leave her seat. "Hiya, Nami. Could we have a little chat?"

The few people that hadn't filed out snapped at attention. They knew what was coming.

The new girl blinked. "Certainly."

"It's about Ranma Honey, here." She gestured to the snoozing form in the next desk. "I want you to stay away from him."

"All right."

"I've got three other girls to deal with. So, don't think I'm gonna–"She stopped.

"All right? What do you mean, All right?"

"I'll stay away from him. That's what you want isn't it?"

"Well, yeah. But I didn't think…"

"Were you expecting an argument perhaps?" She glanced at Ranma, drool had begun to pool at the base of his mouth. "I have no problem respecting your wishes. Now, if you'll excuse me?"

Ukyo didn't move. "Are you saying he's not good enough for you?" Her voice had risen, waking Ranma.

"Not at all. I'm merely agreeing to stay away from him." Her tone, though meant to be soothing, had the opposite affect.

"Why would you agree so easily?" There was just something about this girl that rubbed her the wrong way. "Ranma happens to be the heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. He's beaten every opponent that he's faced. He even faced down a god just last year! He's fast becoming the best martial artist ever!"

Throughout her brief rant of Ranma's accomplishments, Mitsukai's face didn't change. It remained serene and impassive as she said. "I see." Her gaze shifted to Ranma. "Most impressive. He does seem destined for greatness." Her eyes came back to Ukyo. "You are a very lucky girl. I could never compete for Saotome-chan's affection." She sighed. "I'd better go now before I make a fool of myself." That said, she lowered her head and made her way out of the classroom.

Ukyo blinked. _What just happened?_

"What was all that about?" Akane asked.

"I think the new girl just said she'd stay away from me because I'm out of her league." Ranma said.

"Which is exactly what I wanted but…" Ukyo frowned, puzzled. "Why do I feel like I was just conned?"

(-)(-)(-)

"Here it is," Akane flipped through the martial arts magazine until she found the article. "Nami Mitsukai. Founder and Champion of Martial Arts Mind Manipulation."

They sat in the courtyard, the school abuzz with gossip over the new girl.

"Mind Manipulation, huh?" Ukyo asked, skeptically. "Tea Ceremony. Rhythmic Gymnastics. Now Mind Manipulation. What's next? Martial Arts Grass Cutting?"

"It makes sense." Akane told her. "Her objective was to leave the classroom. With you in her face like that, she knew getting all defensive wouldn't have gotten her anywhere, so she said what you wanted to hear, and in such a way that even I believed her. I thought it was genius."

"If you ask me, I don't buy it." Ranma remarked. "I mean, Mind Manipulation? How can that possibly be a martial art?"

They caught sight of Mitsukai walking across the lower field, her nose in a book, completely oblivious to the hoard of boys trying to get her attention.

"Honestly, the boys in our school are such–" Akane was cut off, as Shampoo made her usual entrance. Ramming her bike right into Ranma.

"Nihao, Airen!" She said, cheerfully throwing herself on top of him.

Akane gave him one chance, and then she'd hurl him to the moon.

"Shampoo," He took her arms firmly from him, and gently pushed her away. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't come to my school and cause trouble."

Akane and Ukyo were stunned. He usually panicked when the Amazon came around.

"Shampoo no come to cause trouble. Shampoo come to see Airen and make delivery." She held up her delivery box. "Ranma take Shampoo on date later, yes?"

"You got a lot of nerve! Trying to…" Ukyo trailed off and started to growl. "It's her."

They glanced in the direction she was glaring. Mitsukai was walking toward them, her eyes alight.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him." Ukyo said, her teeth clenched.

"Who this?" Shampoo asked, glancing at accusingly at her. _Another girl after Ranma?_

"As delectable as Saotome-chan may be, I'm not feeling particularly cannibalistic." She said, genially. "I'm here for my lunch." She looked expectantly at Shampoo.

"You order Ramen?" She asked, her voice cold.

Mitsukai's smile widened. "I'm very impressed you got it here so quickly. I only called in my order a few minutes ago." She took the delivery box from her and opened. "Wow, it's still hot." She took an appreciative sniff. "Oh, it smells wonderful. Here you go." She handed her a small wad of bills.

"What this?" She glanced down at the money. It was far more than the price of the meal.

"It's a tip. To thank you for a fabulous meal and quick service." She bowed, and walked away.

Shampoo just stared after her.

"She seems to have that affect on people." Ranma commented.

"What kind girl is she?" Shampoo demanded, looking at Ukyo.

"Her name is Nami Mitsukai. She's a new girl with her sights set on Ranma Honey."

"Ukyo, you're overreacting!" Though Akane had her own doubts about her, Mitsukai hadn't expressed any special interest in Ranma. "She doesn't seem like someone who would go after someone else's boyfriend, which is basically how you made him sound this morning."

"But Akane, if she's the champion of Mind Manipulation. Who's to say she won't find a way to work it so Ranma Honey falls for her? I can't let that happen!"

Ranma wondered if they realized they were talking about him like he wasn't even there. "Listen, I told Daisuke I'd shoot a few hoops with him."

The three of them made non-committal sounds, eyes focused on the new girl.

"Look at her," Ukyo said in disgust, "She so…so…obvious."

Mitsukai sat on a bench at the edge of the lower field, a hard bound book in her hands, her legs crossed at her ankles. She completely ignored the boys that tried to get her attention, and the girls who'd walk by with cold or sneering remarks.

"Maybe Shampoo go down there and show her Three Year Smile of Death, that get her stay away from Ranma for sure."

"Maybe I should make Okinomiyaki out of her pretty face."

"Come on, you guys. It's not like she's done anything to us or Ranma. Besides it's her first day, let her alone for now." She shrank back a little at the twin looks of mutiny on their faces.

"This is why you have so much competition for him, Akane." Ukyo told her. "You're too soft in protecting what's yours."

"He's not mine! The engagement is our parents' idea!" But her face went red, belying her words.

"Whatever, I'm still not letting her anywhere near him."

"For once, Shampoo agree."

"I give up." Akane left them to plot, making her way to the basketball courts. To find Sayuri and Yuka, of course.

(-)(-)(-)

"So, Ranma. What do you think of Mitsukai-san?" Akane asked casually, on their way home.

"Who? Oh, you mean the new girl?" He shrugged. "I didn't see her much outside of class. Why? Did she say something to you?"

She blinked in surprise. _Is it me, or is there a protective tone there?_ "No, it's just that Shampoo and Ukyo think she's after you."

"Well, who would blame her? If it weren't for you, Akane, most of the girl at school would be all over me."

_He's serious_, she thought, amused and annoyed at the same time. "You're as full of yourself as Kuno."

"Hey now, I'm only being honest. No need to get insulting."

She giggled, despite herself. _I'm being silly. He's not interested in her and she's not interested in him_.

(-)(-)(-)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Run-Ins

"Okay, Ranma. What have you done this time?" Akane was surprised enough that he volunteered to treat her to ice cream, but to remain in his boy form? _He must be up to something._

"What do you mean? I can treat you to ice cream if I want to."

He offered her a spoonful of his Chocolate Sundae. Still staring at him with narrow-eyed suspicion, she accepted.

"You're only nice to me when you're feeling guilty."

He winced. She was right. "Yeah, well." He didn't know what to tell her. He had felt like getting ice cream and had invited her on impulse. He frowned. Impulse? Every time he went anywhere it seemed that Akane was always with him. When had that started? He tucked that thought away for later.

"Look, I know I ain't done nothing. I wanted Ice Cream. I thought, maybe you wanted some too. Geeze, why do girls always gotta complicate things?" He muttered, not meeting her eyes.

For some reason Akane wanted to smile. "Then, thanks." She said. A light flush stained his cheeks, as he continued to eat his Sundae. She gazed at him intently. There was something different about him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he had changed in the last few months. Ever since their failed wedding and her near-death experience at Jusenkyo he acted…a little nicer toward her. He still made fun of her and called her "uncute", but he'd go and do things like bring her flowers, eat her cooking and invite her for ice cream.

Suddenly, something hit the window, startling them both. It was Mitsukai. She appeared to be fighting with Shampoo.

"Should we?" Ranma asked, resignation in his voice.

"Yeah, we better." With a sigh she left her half-eaten ice cream and followed him.

(-)(-)(-)

By the time they caught up to them, they had made it to an open field. A small crowd had gathered to watch.

There was something odd about the fight. Mitsukai wasn't hitting back. Each time Shampoo attacked, she'd either dodge or evade.

"Shampoo, what's going on?" Akane called out.

"Shampoo trying to fight stupid, ugly girl, but she no hit back! Always running!" Anger and frustration put on edge to her voice.

"You know," Mitsukai said, jumping out of her reach. "I read somewhere that if you defeat an Amazon in battle, she's supposed to come after you and kill you."

"So, you plan on just letting her attack you?" Ranma asked.

"We've been at this for hours. She's got amazing endurance, but a body can only take so much." She swung around a lamppost, narrowly avoiding her bonbori. "She won't be able to last much longer."

It was then they noticed Shampoo's exhausted state. She was trembling, breathing hard and her moves were growing sluggish. In a last ditch attempt at her opponent, she threw both bonbori and promptly collapsed.

Ranma and Akane ran over to the fallen Amazon.

"Shampoo! Why isn't she moving?" Akane frantically checked for a pulse. It was erratic and her breathing was shallow, but at least she was still alive.

"And how is this not beating her?" Ranma demanded, angrily. "What'd you do to her you little–"

"Before you finish that sentence," she interrupted. "let me just say that I begged her to stop. Several times." She knelt down beside her and began rubbing circles gently into her forehead.

For some reason, a hush befell the crowd. Even Ranma was having trouble finding his voice. All eyes were on her. As she continued her ministrations Shampoo seemed to relax. The pained expression on her face softened, her tense body went lax and her breath evened into sleep.

"She should be all right now." She looked up at Ranma and Akane. "Would either of you mind helping me get her home?"

Ranma obligingly lifted Shampoo into his arms. "You do know that as soon as she wakes up she'll only come after you again." Akane told her.

"No doubt." She agreed, walking instep with him.

"No, I don't think you understand. I don't know if she's kissed you yet, but she'll follow you everywhere and attack you until one of you dies." Ranma blinked as she patted him on the head.

"Though you're concern is heartwarming, I'm in no danger of receiving the Kiss of Death. There was no formal challenge, no clear reason for a battle and, most importantly, there was no contact. That could've been a sparring match as far as anyone is concerned."

Akane shook her head in admiration. "You're something else, Nami."

She shrugged.

"There's still something I just don't get," Ranma said. "If you've been up since dawn, dodging her every attack, why aren't you as burned out as her?"

She tilted her head, and looked him in the eye. "That's my little secret."

Before he could press her for more, a voice rang out. "Ranma Saotome, what have you done to my darling Shampoo?" Mousse swung a long-bladed scythe at Mitsukai. "Prepare to die, you scoundrel!"

Rather than lunge backwards, as Ranma had often done, she rolled forward and snatched the weapon from him.

"What in the world is this?" Mitsukai examined the weapon as Mousse adjusted his glasses and peered at her.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "Give that back!"

"My name is Nami Mitsukai." She handed him the scythe. "Do you always have trouble fighting, because of your poor eyesight? That's dangerous, you know."

"I don't see how that's any of your business," He snapped. "And anyway, I don't have time for silly girls. Ranma, prepare yourself!"

Before he could take a step toward Ranma, Mitsukai flicked him sharply on the temple.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Mousse clutched his head, the sting from the light attack surprisingly harsh. Dizzy and nearly blind with pain, he shut his eyes. As the pain started to fade, he gingerly opened them. He blinked as his glasses were eased off his face.

Suddenly, it hit him. He could see! His vision was clearer than he could remember. He immediately snatched Shampoo from Ranma's hold. "You…what did you do?" He asked, staring right at Mitsukai.

"It's something I picked up from a sage in India." She smiled. "You can thank me later." She checked her watch and grimaced. "Could you guys take Shampoo the rest of the way home? Send my deepest apologies to her great grandmother." She bowed to them and flew off in the opposite direction.

The soft groan caught their attention. Shampoo was coming to. "Ayah," she groaned. "What happen?" She tried to sit up, but her body was still weak. She blinked up and stared at eyes she hadn't seen before.

"_You overdid it this morning, my love." _He said, in Mandarin.

That voice! She knew that voice. "Mousse?"

"Your Great Grandmother asked me to find you. She was worried. Let's go back to the restaurant. Is it okay if I carry you?"

She nodded slowly, unable to look away from him

Akane and Ranma watched them walk away in puzzlement.

"Never saw that one coming." He remarked.

"I know what you mean. You don't suppose Nami…"

They shared a thoughtful look. "Nah."

(-)(-)(-)

Kodachi Kuno, also known as the Black Rose, made her entrance onto the ground of Furkinkan High. A fury of black rose petals rained down in her wake. She had come to investigate the rumor of yet another rival for her lover's heart.

"Ranma Darling!" She called, looking about for him.

"Ranma, just try one!" She heard close by. _No doubt, that wretch Akane Tendo is once again trying to poison my beloved Ranma with her inferior cooking._

"Do everyone a favor and just give those to Kuno! I don't got a death wish!" He ran out through the bushes and straight into Kodachi, who immediately threw her arms around him.

"K-Kodachi! When'd you get here?" He tried desperately to pry her arms from him, but she was latched on tight.

"What do you think you're doing?" Akane demanded. "Get your hands off him!"

Kodachi ignored her. "I've missed you terribly, Ranma Darling. I've been oh-so-distraught upon hearing that yet another girl has set her sights upon you. Tell me it's merely shameless gossip. That you still love me with all your heart."

She was pressing her body closer and closer to his. He broke out in cold sweat. Akane would make him pay for this. He just knew she would. "Dammit! Kodachi, let go of me right now!"

Startled by his tone, her arms went limp for a moment. "So it is true!"

He broke out of her embrace. "I don't know what you're talking about." Akane held out her cookies to him, with a glare. With a sigh he took one. Before he could taste, Kodachi lashed out with her ribbon, knocking it out of his hands.

Her eyes narrowed. "So, you think you can simply brush me off for her, do you?" Her battle aura flared dangerously. "You'd best make it up to me, Ranma Darling."

Ranma snatched the rest of Akane's cookies, saluted her and ran. An enraged gymnast, who was attempting to strike him with the barbs of her ribbon, followed.

After running all over the school, he slipped behind an unlocked door, desperately hoping she would just give up and go home. "Man, that girl isn't human."

"Problems, Saotome-chan?" a voice said.

He whirled around, his heart thudding in panic. "Nami?" She sat at a table in the middle of the room, shelves of books encircled them. "What is this place?"

"It's called a library, Saotome-chan." She said dryly.

_How long has this place been here?_ He looked at the dusty hard covers. "You studying? Do you want me to leave?"

She shrugged. "Why don't you crack a book with me? We'll get it done faster." She spotted the little bag he had clutched in his hands. "And you can share your cookies."

_Akane's cookies_. He had forgotten. "Ah, I don't think you want these. They're probably not very edible." But he sat down and took out his text books.

"Obviously, someone went to a lot of trouble to make those for you. Have you even tried them?"

Ranma took a deep breath and popped one in his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise. _These are…these are good!_ An explosion of flavor erupted in his mouth. The soft, chewy center of the dessert flooded his taste buds with sweetness. "You want some?" He grinned.

She helped herself to one and went back to her book. "Help me with this problem would you?"

(-)(-)(-)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: His Girl

_Ranma, where are you?_ After Kodachi had given up, Akane searched everywhere for Ranma. Her eyes narrowed as she heard a familiar male chuckle followed by female laughter. She opened the door to the library just in time to see Nami fall on top of Ranma.

"Ooof! Sorry, Saotome-chan. I have a habit of tripping over my own feet." Nami got up and brushed herself off.

"Wow. Someone clumsier than Akane." Just as the words were out of his mouth, he noticed his fiancée standing in the doorway. The scowl she wore was formidable, but the dangerous fire in her eyes scared the hell out of him. They spoke of a slow and painful death.

"Ranma." She growled.

"H-Hey, Akane. We were just—"

"Don't even bother, Ranma." She said, through gritted teeth. "It's awfully clear to me what you guys were doing. Don't let me interrupt!" With that she turned on her heel and was about to make a graceful exit when Nami's words stopped her cold.

"Ah, I see. So that's how it is. You two are in love."

"W-We are not!" Akane stammered, flushing.

"Y-yeah! It's not like that!" Ranma's face had gone as red as hers.

Nami smiled knowingly. "Well, whatever. I'll see you both tomorrow, then. Thanks for the cookies, Saotome-chan." She gathered her things and breezed out.

Akane and Ranma stood there long after she had left, both thinking the same thing. _Was I that obvious?_

(-)(-)(-)

Akane glared at the ceiling. She had tossed and turned all night, and settled into a dreamless sleep, only to wake a few hours before dawn. _Stupid Ranma,_ she cursed him silently,_ what was he doing with her anyway?_ It had been nearly a week since she caught them in the library together. She had aimed a killing look at him, as he sputtered out excuses on the way home. _As if he could find an excuse for having that girl on top of him._

Just as she decided to get up, she heard her window slide open. She opted to feign sleep, waiting for the intruder to make his move.

"You're really cute, when you're asleep. It's kinda hard to look away." A voice said. _Ranma?_

She bolted up as he leaped out the window. She glanced at the note he left on her desk

_Akane, _

_I've gone out to train. See you on the way to school_

_-Ranma_

Her heart softened, marginally. He was never there when she went down for breakfast anymore, but he always remembered to leave her a note. Before she thought better of it, she threw on her gi and ran to catch up with him.

(-)(-)(-)

Ranma breathed in the morning air. This was his favorite part of the day, just before the sun rose. The air was clean, the birds were just beginning to wake and Nerima was slowly lingering at its most peaceful. When he arrived at the construction site, we waved at the man in the hard hat.

"Morning, Ranma. Here for your pay?"

"And maybe a three month advance?" He asked hopefully.

"Why? Gonna get your girl a pretty bauble?" The foreman asked teasingly.

Ranma just smiled.

"Well then, why don't you clear out the first and second lots and you got your three month advance."

"Really? Wow, thanks Boss!"

The foreman watched in amusement as the lots were engulfed in dust. There was much to be said for using a martial artist to demolish a mountain. Cheap, fast labor.

(-)(-)(-)

Akane frowned as she jogged after him. _Ranma had a job?_ She did notice that bits of dust on some of his clothes, and she did wonder over the scrapes on his knuckles. _Why didn't he say anything?_

Akane walked to school, lost in thought. Ranma worked at the construction site. Apparently, that's where was had been doing his training. He also had an aptitude for a little architecture. She heard the foreman praise him on the work he did on another building. _Come to think of it, he has been helping out around the house more_. He paid off Nabiki, he took care of the repair bills and other random thing around the house, and he had treated her to meals every so often. She wondered why he hadn't said anything.

She jumped back in surprise as he landed in front of her. "R-Ranma?"

"I called your name over and over, but you just kept walking." Ranma had noticed she had gone a little pale. He placed a hand on her forehead. "No fever. What's the matter, Akane? You're not usually so spacey."

"I…um, have a lot on my mind." She dropped her gaze from his, and gathered up her courage. "Ranma, you aren't keeping anything from me, are you?"

He scratched his head, wondering what she was getting at. "I'm sure there's a lot of stuff you don't know about me, Akane. Yeah, there is some stuff I'm keeping from you, but they're not really important." Her eyes were still averted, so he didn't see them flash.

"Like what?" She asked, mildly.

He recognized her tone. "Well, like before I went through the Cat Hell, I had a cat." He nodded, when she looked up in surprise. "Yeah, it was a little orange tabby. I called him Sweets, because he always managed to swipe my dessert."

Akane laughed. "Bet you wouldn't share after that."

He chuckled, glad that he hadn't made her angry. "I haven't seen the little thief in years. Mom mentioned something about him running away from home, but that was normal in that neighborhood."

They lapsed in comfortable silence, before Ranma said. "By the way, we're a few minutes shy of being late." He grinned when she shot off like a rocket. He checked his watch; it was still kind of early. They'd make it._ She'll figure it out,_ he thought, taking his time following her.

(-)(-)(-)

"Ranma Saotome, prepare to die!"

Ranma sighed. Just once, he'd like to go through a day without hearing those words. As he faced Kuno, something out of the ordinary reached his ears.

"Nami Mitsukai, prepare to die!" Three distinct voices yelled simultaneously. He instinctively jerked her head toward them.

"Fool! Pay attention, witless cur!" Kuno swung his kenpo sword at him, nearly clipping his shoulder. Ranma made quick work of knocking him out, and went to find what he knew would be a violent situation

Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi had Mitsukai back up against the wall of the school. Nami did her best to avoid getting hit with each of their weapons, but they learned to attack simultaneously. She already had several welts and bruises on her arms and legs.

_This is my fault_, Ranma thought guiltily. He had bumped into Nami more times than he could count, and ended up spending a good deal of time in her company. Now, the girls were out for her blood.

"Leave her alone!"

He whipped his head around in surprise. Akane trudged toward them, and placed herself in front of Nami.

"Three against one." She said in disgust. "I can't believe you guys!"

"Akane Tendo, step away from that little trollop or you will share in her fate. Not that it makes any difference to me," Kodachi said, airily.

"But she hasn't done anything!" Akane insisted. "She isn't even interested in Ranma that way."

"Oh, who do you think you're fooling?" Ukyo demanded, her grip on her spatula tightening. "Every time I turn around she's all over him!"

"Shampoo saw Ranma and girl at park holding hands." Shampoo lunged out with her bonbori only to have it stop in mid-strike.

"That's enough." Ranma said, releasing her weapon. He glanced at Nami as she slumped to the ground. "You okay, Nami?"

She looked up at him, her lip split and her face scratched up. "I've had worse."

Guilt swamped him. He turned to glare at the other girls. "This was a rotten thing to do. Don't you dare." He growled as they started toward him. "Of all the crap you guys have pulled, this tops it." He refused to be swayed by the tears he saw forming.

"Ranma Darling, that's no way to speak to a lady." Kodachi chided.

Akane had never seen such a cold look in his eyes before.

"I ain't looking at a lady." He grounded out.

Kodachi gasped. Startled by the harshness in his tone.

"Go home, Kodachi. Now."

She ran, eyes blinded with tears, too upset to leave with her usual blizzard of black petals.

"Ranma, please no hate Shampoo." The Amazon pleaded under his hard glare.

"Ran-chan, I was only trying to protect you from her. She's manipulating you, using you and you don't even realize it."

Before he could tell them where they could stuff their excuses, he felt a gentle hand rest on his arm.

"Ranma, please calm down." Akane said. "I understand why you're angry, but this won't solve anything." She rubbed his arm, driven by the need to sooth.

He took in some calming breaths. "I can't…I can't talk to you guys right now."

For the first time since she met him, Shampoo felt it. The wall around Ranma's heart. She had crossed the line, and if she pushed too far he'd hate her.

For the first time since they'd been friends, Ukyo felt the chasm between them. Ranma wouldn't thank her for ganging up on a friend, rival or not. She worked so hard to gain his love, if she pushed too far she'd lose it all.

"Nami, are you sure you're okay?" Akane asked, turning her attention to her.

Mitsukai took stock. She was given a royal beating and she hurt down to her hair. She took an experimental step, and winced at the pain that shot up her leg. "I think I may have twisted something." She reached down and gingerly pressed on her ankle. "Dammit." She hissed.

Ranma crouched in front of her. "Get on. I'll take you to Dr. Tofu's." Once she was settled on his back, he walked away, not bothering to even look at Ukyo or Shampoo.

(-)(-)(-)

"Good grief, what happened to you?" Tofu expected such injuries in severe abuse cases, or bar room brawls.

"Apparently, I'm on Nerima's Most Wanted." Mitsukai said, dryly. "You'd better call someone while I'm here, though I doubt the Finder's Fee will be nearly as generous as last time."

Akane's lips twitched. "Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi ganged up on her."

"The real crime here is that I twisted my ankle running away. I don't suppose you have anything that'll magically heal me before morning?"

Tofu chuckled at that. "I'm afraid not, you'll have to heal the old fashioned way."

She obediently held her leg steady as he wrapped up her leg.

"You act like the beating you got was no big deal." Ranma groused.

She gave him a measured look. "Would you rather I curled up in a fetal position and cried? Get serious, Saotome-chan. What's done is done." Her eyes softened at his miserably guilty expression. "If it's any consolation, I got this kind of treatment at my old schools. There's just something about me that brings out every girl's insecurities. I was careless today. I shouldn't have let myself get backed into a wall."

"I still feel terrible. Let me make it up to you." He said, wanting to atone somehow.

"There's no need, you haven't done anything wrong. And just for the record," She said to Akane. "We were holding hands, so I could show him how to the numb the core muscles in the palm."

Akane blinked, but quickly recovered. "Why are you telling me? It's not like it's any of my business who he spends time with."

"Yes it is," Ranma said, and immediately slapped his hands over his mouth.

Nami raised a brow as the two tried not to look at each other. "Anyway, why don't you tell me what's going on, Saotome-chan?"

"What do you mean?" He asked nervously.

"What are these girls to you? Let's begin with Akane."

"Akane is my fiancée." He said immediately. "Our fathers arranged our marriage when we were both young. We're supposed to get married and eventually carry on the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts."

"What about Ukyo?"

"Ah," He rubbed the back of his head in acute embarrassment. "Pop kinda stole her father's okinomiyaki cart as a sort of exchange for marriage to me. Ukyo's an old friend, so she was understandably pissed when we left her behind. Not that I knew what Pop was doing." He said quickly.

"I'm almost afraid to ask about Shampoo."

Ranma flinched. "That was an accident. There was a…misunderstanding." He said, not wanting to reveal his curse to her. "She was going after Akane, and I accidentally knocked her out. Apparently there's an ancient Amazon Rule that says if you get beaten by an outsider you must marry him."

She went quiet for a moment, and then started laughing.

"While you three talk, I'll just go fill out a prescription for you." Dr. Tofu secured the ends of the wrap, and left the room.

"I can't believe you think this is funny." Akane said, cracking a little smile.

"Are you kidding? I had these grand theories of Ranma being this fantastic playboy or a rogue pirate, going from land to land seducing so women and stealing their hearts, only to leave them behind on his quest to become a great warrior. It would have made an epic novel, Saotome-chan."

Akane giggled. "Reality is not nearly as interesting."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Ranma murmured.

Nami sighed. "This really bothers you, doesn't it? You'll blame yourself for this no matter what I tell you."

Ranma said nothing, just continued to stare vacantly at the tiled floor.

"Such honor is rare, you know."

Both their gazes snapped back to her.

"Keeping promises, taking responsibility, and doing all you can to make things right…that's really something, Saotome-chan." Her smile was warm and bright.

For some reason, Ranma felt humbled. "I still want to make it up to you."

"Why don't we help you get around, while your ankle heals?" Akane suggested.

"That won't be necessary, thank you." She replied, graciously. "Actually there's only one thing I really want from either of you."

They looked expectant.

"You are in the middle of a complicated situation, and though I'm willing to help whenever I can, I'd rather you just kept me out of it, okay?"

Ranma blinked, clearly not expecting that request. "Done."

"Great." Hopping off the table she wobbled over to the counter were Dr. Tofu had left her crutches. "I have a feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

(-)(-)(-)

On the other side of town at the Cat Café, Shampoo was sobbing into her pillow. Mousse and Cologne had done their best to try to calm her, but to no avail. In the end they set her dinner on the nightstand, and left her alone.

All she could think about was that she had lost Ranma. She had lost her husband, and in doing so she had lost her honor as an Amazon. How was she ever supposed to face her village again?

It was time to take drastic measures. She had to get him to love her no matter what! Rubbing her eyes, she made her way to the small bookshelf. Hidden in the spine of her oldest book was a vile. Her great-grandmother and forbidden her to use it, but it was her only chance.

(-)(-)(-)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Her eyes

"Oh, man." Ranma groaned, laying his head dejectedly onto the living room table.

"Come on, Ranma. It can't be that bad." When the teacher asked to see him after class that day, Akane waited for him at the gates. Nearly an hour later, she saw him walk out of the school, eyes blank and face pale. He didn't say a word on the way home. "What did the teacher say?"

She heard him mutter something, but couldn't make it out. Slightly annoyed, she poked him sharply on the side. "Speak up!"

"I'm failing all my classes." he said, miserably.

"Is that all?" Akane laughed, relieved. "It's nothing to get so upset over, you still have time. You only need to study harder."

"You don't get it, Akane. I have three months to get my grades up to average or…"

She waited for him to finish. "Or what?"

"Or I'll be expelled."

She gasped. "Expelled?" He had told her his grades were slipping, but to be expelled? "Isn't that a little harsh?"

He gave a short laugh. "Are you kidding? This is the least he can do to me. That stupid principle's got the higher ups involved. He sold them some sob story about how my constant training is affecting me emotionally and academically." He clenched his fist. "He went on about how martial arts have already made me overly aggressive, and it's only a matter of time before I go berserk."

"That's what you get for breaking his poor daughter's heart." Nabiki drawled leaning against the door frame.

Akane's eyes widened in realization. "Kodachi."

"Yup," Nabiki nodded resolutely. "You, my friend, are now facing the wrath of an angry daddy."

"Fantastic." He muttered, bitterly. "My only consolation is that he can't ethically send me up the river without a paddle. I get a tutor. With my luck though, it'll probably be some loser that'll just go on and on–"

"No need to be negative, Saotome-chan." A familiar voiced chirped.

They turned as Nami, made her way down the hall, hobbling slightly on her crutches.

Kasumi fell in slightly behind. "Is this a friend of yours, Ranma? She says she's been sent to tutor someone here."

"You're the tutor?"

She sat down opposite of him and set her bag on the table. "If you want to call me that. I prefer the term academic advisor."

"Will you be staying for dinner, Mitsukai-chan?" Kasumi asked.

"I wouldn't want to put you through the trouble," Nami began.

"Oh, it's no trouble. I'll set a second place for you." Kasumi nodded courteously and made her way toward the kitchen.

"I still can't believe they got you to be my tutor," Ranma said, "I thought for sure the psycho of a principal would send me someone to just make things worse."

Nabiki eyed suspiciously. "Mitsukai? I've read that name somewhere. Hey, aren't you the so-called Master of Mind Manipulation?"

Nami shrugged. "You shouldn't believe everything you read, Nabiki-senpai."

If she was surprised at the honorific, she didn't show it. Nabiki just continued to stare at the girl with thinly veiled mistrust. "What do you get out of this? You hardly know Ranma, so why would you help him?"

"Nabiki, do you have to talk to her like that?" Akane demanded. "She's not a criminal you know."

"It's okay, Akane-chan. No harm done. Besides, she's right. I didn't want to tutor Saotome-chan at first."

"How come?" Akane asked.

"Let's just say, that I doubt the principal's intentions in sending me here." She took out her math book and looked up at him expectantly. "So, Saotome-chan, where are your books?"

Ranma's eyes went wide, before he bolted out the room.

"He forgot them at school." Nabiki shook her head. "That should take him about an hour. In the mean time…" She sat down next to Nami and stared intently at her. After awhile she frowned. "What are you?"

"Nabiki!" Akane scowled at her sister. "What's with you? It's not like you to be this rude to guests."

Nabiki looked unapologetic. "I can usually read people pretty well, but I can't read her. It makes me wonder what she's hiding."

Nami shrugged. "I'm sure you'll find out my secrets, eventually. I hear that you're quite good at that kind of thing."

Lips pursed at the subtle jab, Nabiki took out a deck of cards. "Let's play."

Nami raised a brow. "I'm afraid I haven't go much money on me, senpai."

Nabiki was determined to get a handle on this girl. "We'll barter something else in place of money as play. Black Jack. You game?"

Akane sighed, _Oh, Nabiki. What're you doing?_

"Fine, let's play."

(-)(-)(-)

"I'm back." Ranma called, making his way back to the living room. "Where's Nami?"

"With Nabiki." Akane answered. "Settling the paperwork of her winnings."

"Huh? Winnings? You mean she made a bet with Nabiki and won?" He had never heard of such a thing.

Akane sighed, tiredly. "Just take out your Algebra book, Ranma. I'll explain everything later. Nami left some problems for you to do."

(-)(-)(-)

When Nami returned, she had the paperwork tucked under her arm. She looked over the problems Ranma had been working on. "Ah, you _do_ remember some of the more essential formulas. That's good."

"Yeah, but I'm still having trouble remembering which functions to use, once I get past this chapter."

As they worked, Akane also got the benefit of Nami's tutoring. She finally understood the logarithms that tripped her up on the last quiz. "You're really bright, Nami. But you never answered Nabiki's question. Why are you doing this?"

Nami smiled. "The principal plays a game. I like games. He expects me to help Saotome-chan, so that is what I am doing."

"You do know that he lives to cause trouble." Ranma commented, not looking up from his paper.

Nami grinned, but said nothing.

"Well, do we have a guest?"

"Hi, Dad. This is Nami. She's a friend from school." Akane said.

"She's my tutor." Ranma murmured, frowning at one of the problems.

Nami bowed respectfully. "It is a pleasure to me you, Tendo-san."

Soun smiled. _What a nice girl._ "The pleasure is all mine, my dear. How­–" What he was going to say was cut off, when a giant panda stomped into the room.­ Picking up Ranma's math book, he looked questioningly at the symbols.

"Hey!" Ranma protested. "Give that back, Pop!"

Grinning mischievously, Genma held the book far above his son's head.

"Pop? Saotome-chan, this panda…is your father?" Nami asked, in a small voice.

The growl died in his throat as he saw her eyes go wide with fear. "Uh…" For some reason, he was very reluctant to tell her of his secret. While he was frantically thinking up an acceptable lie, Genma grabbed him by his shirt and tossed him into the koi pond.

When Ranma surfaced, he yelled angrily. "What'd you do that for? Stupid old man, I oughtta sell you to the zoo!"

"W-Who are you?"

Ranma realized, belated that he had transformed in his girl half. "Nami—"

The startled girl scrambled unsteadily to her feet, using her crutches for support. "I have seen a lot of things in my lifetime, but never have I seen a boy change into a girl in the blink of an eye." She eyed the water suspiciously. "Is this a side-effect of the water here? Will I turn into something as well?" Her eyes whipped back to Ranma, eyes widening in realization. "It's you. You're Kuno-senpai's pigtailed girl."

Ranma winced at that, and snapped, "I'm not that idiot's anything!" But his heart sank a little as he saw her pack up her books. "Where're you going, Nami?"

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can handle this right now. Not on top of everything else." No one said anything as she gathered her things, and made a graceful, albeit stiff, exit.

All through dinner, Ranma simply ate his portion in silence, his eyes downcast. In the end it was Nabiki who tried to break the tension, "Hey, come on, Ranma. It's not like it's the end of the world. So the girl was a little spooked. You would be too, if you were in her position."

Ranma said nothing.

"She's right, Son. You've nothing to be ashamed, because you've done nothing wrong." Soun nodded, firmly.

"She'll come around, Ranma." Kasumi said, kindly.

"Besides, are you a man or aren't you? What do you care what she thinks?" Genma grunted, finishing his meal.

"There isn't anything wrong with you. Don't fix what isn't broken." Happosai said, matter-of-factly.

Ranma set his bowl down, wiped his mouth and excused himself.

Akane watched him go with a sigh. Though there was much she wanted to add to cheer him up, she knew that it wouldn't have helped. _Maybe I can't help him, but I know someone who can._

(-)(-)(-)

_They just didn't get it!_ Ranma knew that they were only trying to make him feel better, but they had no idea how he felt. He could still see how shocked and scared Nami had looked. Her eyes had gone wide, her face had paled. Instead of giving him a chance to explain anything, she had walked out. _Couldn't wait to get away from the sex-changing freak_, he though bitterly.

After dinner he headed for the dojo. Training usually helped him work off any frustrations or anger he couldn't fight off right away. Picking up a training staff, he walked through the exercises.

_Everyone seemed fine with it._ He had transformed into a girl in public many times. Half the school already knew his secret. Changing positions, he quickened his rhythm. _But no one ever reacted like she did._

He had forgotten that not everyone was as accepting. _If I hadn't let my guard down it wouldn't have hurt this much_, scowling now his movements became more aggressive. _And why did it hurt?_ He asked himself, _because every time my secret gets out I'm terrified that people will look at me that way. _For once, he got exactly what he'd expected he'd get. This only served as a reminder that he couldn't live with the curse. As convenient as being a girl was sometimes, he wanted that part of him gone.

"I think that that staff is done for." Akane said, pulling him from his thoughts.

Ranma blinked. He held half the training staff, while the other half lay on the floor a few feet away.

"Anyway, Ranma there's a phone call for you."

"I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now, Akane. Could you tell them to call back tomorrow?"

She shook her head and nudged him to the wall phone. "This can't wait."

Picking up the receiver he said, "Hello?"

"Ranma?"

"M-Mom?"

(-)(-)(-)

It felt good. It felt unbelievably good to hear his mother's voice. With a little coaxing he had told her about what happened with Nami, and her reaction.

"It was a natural reaction, Sweetheart. It must have been quite a shock for the poor girl."

"Yeah, but you didn't see the way she looked at me, Mom."

"And how was that, Dear?"

"Like I was a…freak. She was scared of me, Mom. No one's ever been scared of me. She couldn't even stay for dinner, she left right after. Didn't even give me a chance to explain myself." His fist clenched at the memory.

"Ranma, when Akane found out about your girl half, did she think less of you?"

_She thinks I'm a pervert, _he thought, but Akane had gotten over it. "Not really."

"And the Tendos? Do they treat you differently? What about your friends at school?"

"Nami was the first." He admitted. "But I know she won't be the last."

"People are different, Son. Try to see it from her point of view. I'm sure she doesn't hate you. Your family and friends, those that love you, accept you for who you are. As do I. You aren't a freak, Ranma. You are a man among men, and I am so proud of you."

Ranma felt the tension leave him completely. "Thanks, Mom. I...I know I don't say it enough, but I want you to know that I love you."

"I know, I love you too, Ranma." She cleared her throat and went on in a business-like-tone. "Now, why don't you explain to me, why you are failing classes in the first place?"

(-)(-)(-)


End file.
